Cuco
Los Cucos (Cucco en inglés; コッコ Kokko en japonés) son unas criaturas provenientes del [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|universo The Legend of Zelda]] que aparecen por primera vez en la nueva entrega de [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|''Super Smash Bros.]] En ''Super Smash Bros. 4 El 24 de Marzo del 2014 Sakurai reveló a través del Pic of the day que los Cucos estarán en la siguiente entrega de Super Smash Bros. En el juego, los cucos pueden ser agarrados y lanzados por cualquier usuario, sin embargo, si estos son atacados, aparecerán constantemente y por cierta cantidad de segundos muchos cucos atacarán a quien atacó a uno de estos en primer lugar. A pesar de que su objetivo es el personaje que golpeó primero a un cuco, sus ataques también afectarán a quien esté en su camino. Aparecen también como enemigos del modo Smashventura, usando el sprite de sus primeras apariciones, pero con el mismo efecto. Tienen un trofeo en ambas versiones. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Cuco :Estos parientes de los pollos no parecen percatarse de que se libra un combate a su alrededor. Son muy pacíficos, pero si los atacan mucho, ¡se pondrán hechos una furia y llamarán a sus amigos para freír a picotazos al último luchador que los tocó, sea quien sea! :*''SNES: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (09/1992) :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (12/98) Inglés Versión americana :Cucco :Why exactly a Cucco flees is anyone's guess. Maybe it knows what will happen when it is attacked and is trying to save you from that boundless rage. Once angered, it will call its flock and attack the last player to hit it. If thrown, whoever it hits will suffer its flock's wrath. :*''SNES: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (04/1992) :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (11/1998) Versión europea :Cucco :These chicken-like birds don't seem to be aware that there's a fight going on, and if they get hit too often, they'll explode with rage! They'll call in a bunch of their mates to relentlessly peck whoever touched them last. Of course, that could be the person they were thrown at - not just the thrower! :*''SNES: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (04/1992) :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (11/1998) Galería Sonic junto al Cuco SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Sonic junto al Cuco en el Campo de batalla. Mario siendo atacado por unos Cucos SSB4 (Wii U).png|Mario siendo atacado por unos Cucos en el Vergel de la Esperanza. Cuco enemigo SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Un Cuco en Smashventura. Origen Los Cucos son animales domésticos semejantes a las gallinas del universo The Legend of Zelda y aparecen en varios videojuegos de dicha serie, siendo su primera aparición en The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, mientras que los ataques de estos se deben al golpearlos repetitivamente. El diseño del Cuco que aparece en Super Smash Bros. 4 proviene de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, pero con colores más brillantes. Cucco artwork The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time.png|Artwork de un Cuco en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Cuco en The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time.jpg|Link agarrando un Cuco en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Cucco Blanco The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess.png|Un Cuco como aparece en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Enlaces externos Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes